memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Renaissance Man (episode)
The Doctor must become a master of disguise to save Captain Janeway. Summary Captain Janeway is taken hostage by members of the Hierarchy. In an attempt to free the captain, the Doctor assumes the identity of various members of the ''Voyager'' crew, and, disguised as Chakotay, activates his Emergency Command Hologram subroutines so that he can eject the warp core and use it as ransom for the captain. When he arrives at the kidnappers' ship, they change plans and take him hostage, too, intending that he infiltrate a Hierarchy base to steal data. :Chief Tactical Officer's log, stardate 54890.7. With internal sensors offline I have had to ask for a section by section search for our missing crewmembers. Until main power is restored Voyager remains immobilised and defenseless. When Tuvok and Paris also get to the alien ship with another shuttle, a fight occurs and with help of one of the aliens, Janeway and the Doctor are able to regain the warp core and escape. However, the Doctor's program begins to destablilize as the result of a large amount of data which the two aliens added as part of their plan to have him steal data from a Hierarchy base. Believing he will not survive, he makes a bit of a deathbed confession, including, among other things, that he told Neelix about a time when Tuvok had a particularly bad rash, and that he is in love with Seven of Nine. He does survive, however. :Captain's log, stardate 54912.4. Lieutenant Torres has restored our warp drive in less than a week. The Doctor's dignity, however, might take a little longer. He hasn't left sickbay once since he returned to the ship. Background Information *Ethan Phillips (Neelix) does not appear in this episode. *This is the first Star Trek spin-off to have a penultimate episode not directed by the main star. Patrick Stewart directed TNG's penultimate episode "Preemptive Strike" and Avery Brooks directed DS9's penultimate episode "The Dogs of War". *This episode, as well as VOY: "The Raven", and TNG: "Brothers" all are about one of our main characters running rampant on some "quest". *Andy Milder (Nar) previously played the Bolian Boq'ta in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Empok Nor". *This episode marks the last apppearance of Alexander Enberg as Vorik on the show. *The Delta Flyer II is also seen for the last time in this episode. *This episode was aired shortly after the death of Douglas Adams, the writer of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series of books. Possibly as an homage, an alien species is described as "mostly harmless" in this episode, which was how Earth was described in Adams' books. Links and References Guest Stars *Alexander Enberg as Vorik *David Sparrow as Alien/Doctor *Andy Milder as Nar *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (credited as Tactical) *Wayne Thomas Yorke as Zet *J.R. Quinonez as Overlooker/Doctor References Archon; Ayala; Beta Quadrant; bio-neural gel pack; The Blue Danube; Buenos Aires; coffee; Delta Flyer; deuterium; Emergency Command Hologram; Fourier analysis; fried chicken; Hierarchy; mobile emitter; ''Mutara''-class; paprika; polaron; polydeutonic alloy; potato salad; R'kaal; sickbay; targ; tractor beam; transceiver array; transphasic warp drive; type-9 shuttlecraft; Vinri system; warp core; warp core ejection system; Lessek Prime Category: VOY episodes de:Renaissance Mensch nl:Renaissance Man